NJDHSS is proposing a 5-year cooperative agreement with NIOSH for a Fundamental and Expanded Occupational Safety and Health Surveillance Project. This project is composed of three separate modules: Fundamental Surveillance, Expanded Surveillance - Work-Related Asthma, and Expanded Surveillance - Silicosis. The Fundamental project will conduct population-based surveillance using the 13 occupational health indicators established by the Council of State and Territorial Epidemiologists in order to estimate their magnitude and evaluate trends. Five of the 13 occupational health indicators will be evaluated by race and ethnicity. Hospital and emergency department data systems will be used to collect summary data on Occupational injury, illness, and poisonings. The Expanded project will include two surveillance systems for the priority health conditions, work-related asthma and silicosis. These surveillance systems will utilize existing and newly available electronic data sources and health care provider reporting to identify cases of work-related asthma and silicosis. The projects will implement various intervention components directed by the surveillance findings. Intervention components include individual worksite evaluation, industry-wide studies, educational material development and dissemination, and public reports. The work-related asthma and silicosis projects will include various collaborations with federal and state partners, the medical community, and employer/employee groups. An evaluation component will be built into each project to ensure that the surveillance systems and related projects operate efficiently, are serving a useful public health function, and meeting their objectives. [unreadable] [unreadable]